Please Don't Leave Me
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Mel has had a bad day, and when she takes it out on her boyfriend Zack, he gets fed up with her blaming things on him all the time and storms out. When Mel realizes how wrong she was, she goes to find him, but will she be too late? Zack Ryder/OC song-fic written for my good buddy Mel. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing except for the OCs Mikaela and Mel, so don't sue. This is a Zack Ryder/OC song-fic written for my amazing buddy Mel. I hope you like it, and sorry for the wait! :) The song used is "Please Don't Leave Me" by Pink. She owns the song, not me. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy.**

**Please Don't Leave Me**

**I don't know if I can yell any louder.**

**How many times have I kicked you out of here?**

**Or said something insulting?**

**Da da da da da.**

Mel Hearst-Helmsly slammed the door of her hotel room shut, making the potted plant sitting in the corner rattle. She had just been booked to lose to her enemy, Kelly Kelly, on SmackDown next week, and she was furious. The thought of getting beaten by that blonde Barbie was sickening.

There was the sound of movement from the bedroom, and then Zack Ryder emerged, shirtless and with his hair ruffled from sleep. He had had the day off, and his blue eyes lit up at the sight of his girlfriend. The joy in them quickly died when he noticed the scowl on her face, however.

"Hey baby," Zack greeted her, his tone slightly cautious. "How was your day?"

"Horrible," Mel growled, flinging her gear bag onto the floor and leaning up against the wall. She rested her forehead on the cool plaster and closed her eyes. Hearing that she was booked to lose to Kelly had ruined her day and her mood, and all that she wanted was to take some ibuprofen and go to bed.

She heard soft footsteps, and then strong arms slid around her waist and a hard chest pushed up against her back. Zack dropped his head down to rest on her shoulder, and he pressed his lips gently against the pulse in the side of her neck.

"It'll be okay, babe," he murmured, holding her close.

Mel knew that Zack was only trying to comfort her, but for some reason that only made her angrier. Why couldn't he just leave her alone for once?

Mel angrily twisted around and shoved him away. "Just leave me alone, Zack," she spat coldly. "You have no idea what I'm going through right now."

Zack's blue eyes flashed with hurt, and his arms dropped limply to his sides as he stared at her in pain and slight anger. He looked like a trusting puppy that had just been kicked.

**I can be so mean when I wanna be.**

**I am capable of really anything.**

**I can cut you into pieces.**

**When my heart is broken.**

"You're right, I don't know what you're going through right now," Zack said, giving her a sad look. "So why don't you tell me?"

Mel threw her hands up into the air and stalked by him, her brown hair flying behind her. "Why do you need to know every little detail about my life? Do I go around asking you what you do every second of the day?"

"No, but it would be nice if you did once in awhile," Zack snapped, getting a little pissed off by now. All he'd been trying to do was help, and now Mel was jumping down his throat like she always did when she was in a bad mood. He was getting pretty damn sick of this. "Most of the time you act like you couldn't care less about me."

"Oh, here we go," Mel scoffed, stomping over to the refrigerator and yanking it open. "It's always gotta be about you, doesn't it, Zack? It's always you."

"That is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard in my life!" Zack shouted. "It's always about _you_, Mel. Everything in this relationship is about you. Nothing is ever about me, and that's the way you want it. 'Cause you're a controlling bitch who doesn't care about anybody but herself."

"You know nothing about me!" Mel screamed, slamming the fridge door shut and whirling to face him. "So don't you dare go labeling me! I thought you were different from all of the other assholes I've dated, but I guess I was wrong. Next thing I know, you'll be beating me, too."

Zack froze, his mouth hanging open. The anger that had been in his eyes drained away, to be replaced with shock and pain. Mel stopped screaming as well, her chest heaving and her palms sweating. She felt a hard lump of regret settle in her stomach. She hadn't meant to say those things; she knew Zack would never, ever lay a hand on her, and if he did, then it was a loving one. She had been out of line.

She took a step towards him and said, "Zack, I–"

"Save it," Zack whispered, his voice harsh. "All that I ever wanted to do was be a good boyfriend, and you always threw it back in my face. I loved you, and you didn't care."

"Zack, that's not true."

"Don't lie to me, Mel," Zack hissed. He began to back towards the door, his hand reaching out behind him for the doorknob. "You and I both know that you don't love me. You never did."

Before Mel could say anything, before she could tell him how wrong he was, Zack had yanked the door open and disappeared out into the hall.

**Please don't leave me.**

**Please don't leave me.**

**I always say how I don't need you.**

**But it's always gonna come right back to this.**

**Please don't leave me.**

Mel stood there for a few seconds, stunned at what had just happened. Then she lurched forward, reaching the doorway and sticking her head out into the hall. She looked around anxiously and was about to give up hope when she spotted Zack's familiar lanky form disappearing into the elevators. She raced down the hallway and reached them just as the doors closed. Her hands slammed into the metal doors as she skidded to a stop, and she let out an impatient noise and pounded the down button. She raked her hands through her hair while she waited, asking herself why she had such a big mouth. How could she have hurt him like that? What was wrong with her?

**How did I become so obnoxious?**

**What is it with you that makes me act like this?**

**I've never been this nasty.**

**Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?**

**The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest.**

**But baby I don't mean it.**

**I mean it, I promise.**

The doors slid open with a little dinging noise, and Mel hurried inside and stared at the panel of buttons, her heart sinking. Which floor had Zack gone to?

She was just about to give up all hope of getting him back when a voice behind her said, "Mel? Is that you?"

Mel turned to see Cody Rhodes standing behind her. She had been in such a hurry that she hadn't even noticed that he had been leaning up against the wall, awaiting arrival at his floor. Mel's heart lifted once again, and she said, "Cody, how long have you been there?"

"Since the lobby, I guess. Why?" Cody answered.

"Did you see Zack get on?" Mel asked excitedly.

"Yeah. He looked upset, so I asked him if he was okay. He said no." Cody gave her a calculating look. "Did you do something to him?"

Mel ignored his question and asked, "What floor did he get out on?"

"The fifth."

Mel whipped around and glanced at the little electronic numbers at the top of the closed elevator doors. They told her that they were on the seventh floor. She reached out and pushed the button labeled with a five, and the elevator rocked gently as it began to move. As they waited, she looked at Cody and asked, "Cody, who has rooms on the fifth floor?"

"David Otunga, Randy Orton, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, Natalya, Mikaela, me, and John Cena," Cody rattled off, counting them all on his fingers. He quirked an eyebrow at Mel. "Did you guys get into a fight again?"

Mel winced at the 'again'. They did tend to have a lot of fights, but most of them were caused by her. "Yeah," she whispered.

Cody felt a rush of sympathy when he looked at the broken Diva, and he gave her an awkward kind of hug. "Hey, it'll work out."

Mel gazed up at him with tears in her eyes. "How do you and Mikaela get along so well?" she questioned, wiping them away.

"Well, for one thing, I love her, so that kind of helps," Cody said, attempting a joke. When Mel didn't laugh, he patted her on the shoulder and said, "Zack loves you, Mel. Everything will work out as long as you're honest with him. Do you love him?"

"Of course I do," Mel whispered.

"Then you guys will be fine."

The elevator doors opened at the fifth floor, and they both stepped out into the hallway. Mel knew exactly where Zack was, and she turned to Cody and said, "What number is John's room?"

"242," Cody replied. He gave her a reassuring smile and said, "You go find him and tell him what he means to you, and I promise he'll forgive you."

Mel smiled back at him. "Thank you, Cody."

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a girl who misses me very much waiting for me back in my room, if you know what I mean," Cody said, smirking a little.

"I get you. Go on. Oh, and tell Mikaela 'hi' for me!" she called after him.

Cody waved to show he had heard.

Setting her shoulders, Mel turned and started walking down the hallway, checking the room numbers as she went.

**Please don't leave me.**

**Please don't leave me.**

**I always say how I don't need you.**

**But it's always gonna come right back to this.**

**Please don't leave me.**

Mel found room number 242 and took a deep breath, steadying herself. Then she knocked on the door.

There was a second in which nothing happened, and then the door swung open to reveal John Cena. John raised an eyebrow when he saw her standing there. "You know, you have a lot of nerve coming around here," he said, his voice cool.

"I know," she whispered. "Can I please talk to Zack?"

John studied her for a few more seconds, as if deciding whether or not she deserved to talk to his friend, before turning and shouting back into the room, "Zack! Door for you!"

There was a rustling sound, and then John moved aside to allow Zack to take his earlier position in the doorway. Mel barely recognized the love of her life; he was standing with his arms crossed and his mouth set into a firm line. His blue eyes glittered coldly, and it was obvious that he wasn't pleased to see her. For a moment, Mel seriously considered turning tail and running, but then she remembered what Cody had said about telling Zack how much he meant to her, and she stood firm. She had to do this, or she would lose him forever.

"Zack, before you say anything, I just want you to know how sorry I am," Mel said, tears filling her eyes. "I was so stupid, and I know that I've been a bitch to you lately. All you've ever done is try and help me, and I've always shoved you away. I had no right to take my anger out on you, and I was totally out of line when I said those awful things to you. I'm so sorry, baby. I miss you and I need you. I love you, and I'm not afraid to say it anymore because I know you'd never, ever hurt me. I love you so much, Zack. Please give me another chance."

**I forgot to say out loud.**

**How beautiful you really are to me.**

**I can't be without.**

**You're my perfect little punching bag.**

**And I need you.**

**I'm sorry.**

Zack was silent for a couple of tense seconds after her speech, and then he said, in a flat, emotionless voice, "Are you done?"

Mel felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach. She'd just poured her heart out to him, and that was what he had to say? She felt like he'd just ripped out her heart and stomped it to pieces. "Yes," she whispered, her voice trembling. "I'm done. I guess I'll just go now."

She turned to leave, the tears spilling down her cheeks. But before she got more than a few steps down the hall, strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a hard chest.

And this time, Mel didn't pull away.

**Baby, please, please don't leave me.**

**END**

**A/N: There you go, Mel! Sorry it was so long, I got kinda carried away. XD You still love me, right? :) And to anyone else who read this, thank you so much for taking the time to check this fic out. Go ahead and leave a review. The box is right there, it's so easy. ;) Thanks again!**


End file.
